The Mew Tales
by Tashojiri
Summary: The story of how Mewtwo came to be created and what happened afterwards I wrote this before Mewtwo Strikes Back so it's a different story to the movie . Also attempts to explain many of the mysteries of Pokémon. Discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

'Just forget about it,' says Fiona.

'Forget about it!?' Chris exclaims. 'We can't just forget about something like this!'

'It's just one pokemon,' says Fiona. 'We have plenty more.'

'It wasn't just a pokemon,' Chris says. 'It was a Mew.'

'Exactly,' sighs Fiona. 'Just another pokemon.'

'How can you say that?' Chris shouts. 'We had one of the only Mews in the whole world, and you don't even care that it's gone!?'

Fiona is shocked at Chris's reaction. She picks up her pokeball.

'We have what we wanted from it,' she says, holding the pokeball out to Chris.

'I'd prefer Mew to that thing any day,' he says, glaring at the pokeball.

'You don't realise, do you Chris?' Fiona asks. 'We have created the most powerful pokemon in the world!'

'I don't care,' says Chris. 'We weren't fair to Mew. It didn't want to help us create that freak, but we forced it to.'

Fiona sighs, and puts her pokeball away. 'You may consider Mewtwo a freak. But I don't.'

'If Mewtwo is the most powerful pokemon in the world,' says Chris, thinking. 'And if Mewtwo is created from Mew, then surely Mew is even more powerful than Mewtwo.'

Fiona shakes her head. 'Chris, how many times have we been through this? We tried using Mew in battle, but it was hopeless. Mewtwo is somehow a super version of Mew.'

'I want Mew back,' says Chris. 'We didn't treat it well. It wasn't fair.'

'Who cares?' Fiona says. 'Mew is gone now, and there's nothing we can do to change it.'

Chris sighs, and looks out the window. 'It's out there somewhere.'

'Chris, if you're so upset about it, why don't you go and find Mew?' Fiona asks. Chris looks at her.

'You know, I think I will,' he says.

'I wasn't being serious, Chris!' Fiona laughs.

'Well I am being serious,' says Chris. He picks up his backpack. 'I'm going to find Mew, and I'm going to prove to you that it's even more powerful than Mewtwo.'

Fiona laughs. Chris heads towards the door. Fiona stands up.

'Chris, you're not really going are you?' she asks.

'Of course I am,' Chris shouts back. 'I'm going to find Mew!'

'Chris, you can't!' Fiona calls. But it's too late. Chris is already gone.


	2. 

It was first sighted by Victor. He was out trying to catch Kangaskhan when he saw a small, white creature in the distance.

'Hmmm, what kind of pokemon is that?' he thought to himself. He took out his pokedex and pointed it at the creature.

'Pokemon can not be identified,' said his pokedex.

'Damn,' said Victor. He moved closer to the creature. He looked at it closely, trying to work out what it was. It was only small, but it had an extremely long tail. Victor was sure it was a pokemon, but his pokedex couldn't identify it. He stepped closer to the creature. It looked up. For a second, the creature and the man made eye contact. Then, the creature jumped away, and was gone.

'Wait! Come back!' called Victor. He ran to where the creature had jumped, but there was no sign of it ever have being there. Victor looked around, listening for some sound that would show him where the creature had gone. There was silence.


	3. 

Chris picks up his pokeballs one by one and drops them into his backpack.

'Porygon,' he says, dropping it in. 'Ditto. Aerodactyl. Dragonite. Snorlax.'

He picks up the last pokeball with a sigh.

'Mewtwo,' he says, dropping it into his backpack.

Chris picks up his backpack and heads for the door.

'Chris,' says a voice. Chris stops and turns around. It is Fiona. 'You're not really going are you?'

'Yes I am,' says Chris. 'You're not going to stop me finding Mew.'

Fiona watches Chris turn around. She sighs.

'I'll come with you, then,' she says. Chris doesn't bother to turn around.

'No,' he says. 'I'm goig to do this by myself. I don't need your help.'

Before Fiona can say anything more, Chris has opened the door and is running away from the building. He runs until he reaches the huge pokemon park that is part of the lab. He looks around.

'Which way would Mew have gone?' he thinks to himself. He looks for something to indicate which way Mew went. He is unsuccessful. Frustrated, he walks on.

'Ditto,' says a voice. Chris looks down and sees Victor's Ditto.

'Sorry Ditto,' he says. 'I'm leaving. I have to find Mew.'

'Ditto,' says Ditto. Chris feels something moving in his backpack. Curiously, he takes it off his back and opens it. One of his pokeballs is shaking. He picks it up for a closer look. It is Mewtwo's pokeball. Suddenly, the pokeball breaks open and Mewtwo appears.

'Mewtwo,' it says.

'Ditto!' says Ditto. Chris watches as Ditto starts changing its shape. Eventually, it forms a Mewtwo.

'Ditto, stop it,' says Chris. 'I'm in a hurry.'

'Mewtwo,' says Mewtwo. It turns to face the fake Mewtwo.

'Mewtwo!'

Mewtwo and Ditto stare at each other. Their eyes narrow. Suddenly, they both start shouting.

'Stop fighting!' says Chris, realising that the pokemon both used the confusion attack at the same time. 'Mewtwo! Return, now!'

Chris holds out his pokeball and Mewtwo is pulled into it. Chris glares at the other pokemon, then drops his pokeball in his backpack. He starts walking again.


	4. 

No-one believed Victor at first. They said that it must have been some other pokemon that he saw. Everyone knew that there were only 149 pokemon in the world.

'I'm telling you, I wasn't mistaken,' said Victor. 'It was some new kind of pokemon.'

'There are only one hundred and forty nine pokemon,' said Fiona. 'You must have seen one of the other pokemon.'

Victor shrugged and walked away. He was sure he had seen a pokemon, but he couldn't work out what it possibly could have been. So surely it was some new species?

'Maybe he's right,' said Chris. 'There's no real proof that there are only one hundred and forty nine pokemon, you know. It's possible that there's more.'

'We've searched the whole world for new pokemon,' said Fiona. 'And we haven't found any. So why would one appear right in our park?'

'Why not?' Chris asked. Fiona sighed.

'If you think it exists, why don't you go catch it?' she asked sarcastically.

'I'm planning on it,' said Chris. He picked up the shiny pokeball on the table. 'You say the Master Ball can catch any pokemon?'

'Yes,' said Fiona.

'Well, I'm going to find that pokemon,' said Chris. 'And as soon as I see it, I'm going to throw this Master Ball at it. That'll show you.'

Chris shrunk the Master Ball and put it in his pocket. He left the room. Fiona shook her head.


	5. 

Chris is getting tired, and it is getting dark. He sits down and dumps his backpack on the ground. He starts to think about Mew. Where would it have gone? Suddenly Chris hears a voice.

'Nidoking!' it roars. Startled, Chris stands up and looks in the direction it came from. He sees a huge, fully grown Nidoking coming his way.

'Oh no,' thinks Chris. He takes out a pokeball.

'Mewtwo!' he calls. 'Go!'

Chris throws the pokeball and a pokemon emerges. Even in the darkness he can tell it is not Mewtwo. A closer look reveals that it is.. a ditto.

'Hmmm,' thinks Chris. 'I was sure that was Mewtwo's pokeball. Ditto, return!'

Ditto is pulled back into the pokeball. Chris takes out the pokeball that he thought was Ditto's.

'This must be Mewtwo's,' he says to himself. 'Go, Mewtwo!'

Chris throws the pokeball and Mewtwo does not appear.

'Ditto!' says the pokemon.

'What!?' Chris exclaims out loud. Then the truth slowly sinks in. When Victor's ditto transformed into Mewtwo, Chris must have taken Ditto instead of Mewtwo. 'Oh no! Ditto, transform!'

Chris points at the approaching Nidoking.

'Ditto!' says Ditto. It starts changing shape. It forms Nidoking!

'Ditto, use horn drill!' Chris shouts desperately.

'Nidoking!' roars the Nidoking. Ditto charges at it with all its strength and crushes it with its horn. The Nidoking faints.

'Ditto, good work!' says Chris. 'Return, Ditto! We've got to find Mewtwo!'

Chris shrinks his pokeball and puts it in his backpack, which he then swings over his shoulder. He starts running back to where Victor's Ditto had transformed. By the time he gets there it is pitch black. Chris sighs. He looks around but can't see anything. He will have to wait until morning.


	6. 

The new pokemon had the whole lab baffled. Victor swore that he saw it, but no-one ever saw it again. Everyone was beginning to think that Victor had made it all up. Everyone except Chris. Chris had always believed that there were hundreds more pokemon out in the world, but just hadn't been discovered yet. So it was Chris who searched for the new pokemon every day. Each morning he got up and went looking for it. One morning, when everything seemed normal, Chris spotted something moving in the bushes.

Chris looked over at the rustling leaves and immediately something inside him told him that this was it - this was the new pokemon. Chris looked closer. Suddenly Chris saw a long tail appear out of the shrubs. Chris didn't recognize the tail. Just in case, he took out his pokedex.

'Pokemon cannot be identified,' it said.

'This is it,' thought Chris. 'This is the new pokemon!'

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out his Master Ball. He took a deep breath, then stood up and threw the ball at the pokemon. The pink creature saw the ball coming, and instantly disappeared. Chris looked around. His master ball was lying empty on the ground.

'Damn!' he yelled. 'The master ball is supposed to catch _any_ pokemon, no matter what!'

Chris suddenly realised that this creature wasn't just _any_ pokemon.


	7. 

It is finally light enough to see. Chris picks up his backpack and looks around. There is no sign of Mewtwo.

'I can't have lost it,' he thinks to himself. 'I can't have lost the only Mewtwo in the whole world.'

Chris puts his hand over his face, trying to take it all in. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder.

'What's the matter?' Paul asks. 'I thought you were going to find Mew.'

'I am,' says Chris.

'So why are you back here?' Paul asks.

'I.. I lost something,' mutters Chris.

'Was it a red jacket?' Paul asks. 'I found one here last night.'

'No,' Chris says quietly. 'It was slightly more important than that.'

'What was it?' Paul asks. 'You've gotten me really curious.'

Chris takes a deep breath. It is going to be hard to tell Paul. After all, he was the one that came up with the idea of creating Mewtwo in the first place.

'Come on Chris,' says Paul. 'Don't leave me in suspence!'

Chris sighs. 'I lost Mewtwo.'


	8. 

Chris trudged back to the lab, wondering what was so special about this new pokemon that allowed it to escape a Master Ball. He reached the lab and opened the door.

'No luck?' Victor asked. Chris shook his head.

'I saw it,' he said. 'I really saw it.'

'You did!?' Victor exclaims. 'You're serious? I was starting to think that I'd imagined it!'

'You didn't imagine it,' said Chris. 'I saw it. It was light pink, and it had a really long tail.'

'That's the one!' Victor smiled. 'So, did you catch it!?'

'No,' said Chris. 'The Master Ball missed.'

'What!?' Victor exclaimed. 'You're kidding!? The _Master Ball_ missed? That's impossible!'

'That's what I thought,' said Chris. 'This isn't any ordinary pokemon we're dealing with, Victor. This is a special pokemon. A new pokemon that is above our technology.'


	9. 

'YOU LOST MEWTWO!?' Paul explodes. 'How could you do that!? I trusted you with Mewtwo, Chris! And within a day of having it you've just gone and _lost _it!?'

'I'm sorry,' is all Chris can say.

'Well you should be sorry, Chris!' Paul yells. 'That Mewtwo was the only Mewtwo in the whole world, do you understand that!? You've _lost_ the only Mewtwo _in the whole world_!!!'

'We already lost what could be the only Mew in the whole world,' Chris points out. 'But no one cared about that.'

'Shut up about Mew!' Paul says. 'There could be plenty more of them, Chris! Why? Because they are _real_ pokemon! We _created_ Mewtwo - there's not going to be any wild ones. Except for the one you just went and lost. Damn it, Chris! Why couldn't you have taken better care of it!?'

'It wasn't my fault,' Chris tries to explain. 'It got out of my pokeball and it started fighting with Victor's Ditto, and the ditto changed into Mewtwo and I accidently called back the wrong one.'

'How stupid can you get!?' Paul shouts. 'How can you not tell a Ditto, even one that's transformed, from the one and only Mewtwo!?'

'I'm sorry Paul,' says Chris. 'I'm really sorry.'

'So you should be!' shouts Paul. He sighs. 'I guess we'll never be able to catch Mewtwo again. It's much too strong - it'd be impossible to catch it without a master ball, and we don't want to waste those. I suppose there's only one thing to do.'

'What's that?' Chris asks.

'Make another Mewtwo,' says Paul. 'You say you're going to find Mew, right? Well, I'll help you find it. We'll capture it, and use it to create another Mewtwo, even better than that one!'

'No!' Chris says angrily. 'The reason I'm looking for Mew is because I feel so bad about what we did to it! I won't let you make Mew go through that again!'

'Fine,' says Paul. 'But you owe us all a Mewtwo, Chris! And I don't know how you're going to ever get it back!'

'I don't want Mewtwo back,' says Chris. 'I want Mew back.'

'Mewtwo is better than Mew!' Paul shouts. 'Why can't you see that!?'

'I don't care which is better,' says Chris. 'I'm going to find Mew and that's final.'

'You're not going to find Mew,' says Paul. 'Because I'm going to find it first! And I'm going to catch it and create another Mewtwo!'

'Don't you dare!' Chris shouts. 'Don't you even care about Mew? Can't you see what it had to go through to create that freak!? It wasn't fair!'

'Nothing's fair,' says Paul calmly. 'It wasn't fair that I trusted you with Mewtwo and you lost it. So I don't really care whether it's fair or not that I'm going to create another Mewtwo.'

Paul glares at Chris and walks away.


	10. 

'I've just had the best idea!' said Victor, snapping his fingers. Chris looked over at him.

'What?' he asked.

'We can't actually catch this new pokemon,' said Victor. 'But there is one way we can study it without catching it!'

'How?' Chris asked, curious. Victor picked up a pokeball and showed it to Chris.

'Ditto,' he said. 'The only pokemon with the move transform. If we take Ditto with us to find that pokemon, when we see it we can send Ditto out and get it to transform into it. Then, even if the pokemon runs away, we can just keep Ditto out of the pokeball and it will stay in the form of the new pokemon!'

'You're brilliant!' Chris smiled. He turned on his computer and accessed the pokemon storage system. Depositing his Lickitung, he withdrew his Ditto and turned to Victor. 'Let's go.'


	11. 

Chris sighs. Paul seemed to be serious about creating another Mewtwo. Chris shakes his head sadly and trudges over to the lab. Once inside, he goes to the room he shares with Victor. He places Victor's Ditto on Victor's desk and turns to his own PC. He switches it on and accesses the pokemon storage system. Now that Mewtwo is gone, Chris has room for one more pokemon. He decides to take out Ninetales. Although it is not such a rare pokemon as some of his others, he has had it for longer than any other pokemon and considers it his friend. Chris sighs again, and turns off his computer. He heads for the back door of the lab.

'Chris!' says a voice. Chris turns around. It is Fiona. 'Chris, what are you doing back? Surely you haven't given up already?'

'I'll never give up,' says Chris. 'And now Paul wants to find Mew as well. I won't let him get it before I do.'

'Oh, so there's competition now,' smiles Fiona. 'You two are sad. Why does he want it anyway?'

'I don't know,' lies Chris. He doesn't want to tell Fiona about losing Mewtwo. She would probably kill him. Fiona rolls her eyes. Chris leaves the buliding before she can say another word.


	12. 

Victor and Chris approached the clump of bushes where the pokemon had been sited twice. Amazingly, they caught sight of it quite soon.

'This must be where it lives,' Victor whispered. Slowly, quietly, he pulled out his pokeball containing Ditto. As he presses the button, the small ball grows to its larger size. Victor took a deep breath and looked at Chris. His commrade gave him a nod. Victor dropped the pokeball to the ground, letting his pokemon come out as quietly as possible. The long-tailed pokemon looked around, obviously hearing the noise. Victor held his breath, waiting for what would happen. Fortunately, the pokemon looked back in the other direction. Victor let out a quiet sigh of relief and looked down at Ditto.

'Ditto,' he whispered. 'I need you to go over to that pokemon and transform into it.'

Ditto nodded and walked over to where the pokemon was. Slowly, it started changing its pattern. Suddenly, the pokemon turned around and stared Ditto straight in the eyes.


	13. 

Chris walks along, still feeling awful about losing Mewtwo. Now, the only thing he can do is hope to find Mew before Paul does. With a sigh, Chris takes out his pokeball containing Ninetales.

'Nintetales, come out,' he says. The ball opens and in a flash of red light, his loyal pokemon appears. It barks and starts walking alongside Chris. Chris forces himself to smile. He feels much better with Ninetales as company.

'Don't think you're going to find Mew!' says a voice. Chris turns and sees Paul.

'Go away, Paul!' says Chris. 'I'm busy.'

'Oh, you're going to be very busy if you think you're going to get that pokemon,' says Paul. 'You don't even havy any idea where it is.'

'Neither do you,' Chris mutters. 'We're equal.'

'Oh, don't I?' Paul taunts. 'As a matter of fact I'm on my way to getting Mew right now.'

'Sure you are,' says Chris, hoping that Paul is lying. 'I managed to get it last time, I'll be able to get it this time.'

'No you won't,' says Paul. 'Because this time it's running away from you. It knows you're out to get it. And don't think it's forgotten what we did to it.'

Chris stops and thinks about this. Paul was right, Mew wouldn't have forgotten how they treated it. Mew would hate Chris just as much as it hated the others. It had no way of telling that Chris meant well.

'Leave me alone, Paul,' says Chris. 'We're meat to both be looking for Mew, so go away and start looking. Unless you're following me to try and grab it just as I find it!'

'I wouldn't reduce myself to that level!' laughs Paul. 'Well then, good luck. You'll be needing it.'


	14. 

Ditto looked back into the pokemon's eyes.

'Ditto!' it cried, and suddenly changed back into its normal form.

'No!' Victor cried out.

'Shhh!' Chris said angrily. But it was too late. The pokemon had heard them. It looked over and spotted the two men. Then, it was gone.

'Damn!' said Victor. 'Ditto was so close!'

Chris sighed. 'Are we ever going to be able to catch it?'

'We will,' said Victor determinedly. 'We have to. This is the most amazing discovery ever, Chris. The hundred and fiftieth pokemon!'

'But it's impossible to catch!' said Chris with a sigh.

'We'll have to keep trying with our Dittos,' said Victor. 'If we can get one to transform into it, we'll be able to study it for as long as the move lasts. Then we'll know something about it, and it'll be easier to catch.'

'Yeah,' said Chris. 'That's exactly what we said last time. But it escaped before Ditto could transform.'

'We'll work something out,' said Victor. 'Just don't worry. We _will_ catch it!'


	15. 

Chris runs through the park, determined to get away and find Mew before Paul gets a chance to. Ninetales is enjoying being outside the pokeball and running with his master. But it is not long before the pokemon picks up a scent in the air. Ninetales stops running and puts its nose into the air, trying to find the scent it just caught.

'What is it, Ninetales?' Chris asks. 'What have you found?'

His pokemon barks and starts running towards the place the scent seems to have come from.

'Wait, Ninetales!' Chris cries, realising his pokemon is a lot faster than him. When it doesn't come back, he sighs and runs after it. He soon finds his Ninetales sniffing at the park fence, and scratching at it. Curiously, Chris walks up to his pokemon to see what it has found. When he realises what it is, he gasps.


	16. 

'We just have to be more careful about it this time,' said Victor. 'Trust me Chris, we will get Ditto to transform into it.'

'It seems impossible,' sighed Chris. 'I mean, now that we actually know where it lives, it's not making things any easier. Ditto didn't manage to transform last time, what makes you think it will this time?'

'It will,' said Victor. 'We just have to be careful.'

Chris sighed. 'Alright, I'm coming.'

Victor smiled, and the two men walked out of the lab to the place where the new pokemon lived. Hearing a noise in the grass, Victor nodded to Chris. His friend took out a pokeball and let out the pokemon.

'Ditto,' Chris whispered. 'Transform into the pokemon that's in there. Don't worry about fighting, just go in there and transform into it. Got it?'

'Ditto!' nodded his pokemon. It walked into the grass. The two men stepped back, waiting. Suddenly there was a rustle of grass and the new pokemon leapt out, jumping away from Ditto. Chris and Victor gasped. They had never seen the new pokemon this clearly before. Now they saw that it was quite small, not even half a metre tall, with short white fur which had a pinkish touch to it. It had short front legs, long back legs, and a tail which would have been about a metre long if it was laid out flat instead of curving.

Chris's Ditto approached the pokemon, determined to transform into it. The pokemon stared at Ditto, and got ready to attack. Suddenly, both Victor and Chris cried out in shock. The unknown pokemon was changing its form!


	17. 

Reaching out towards the fence, Chris picks up what Ninetales had been sniffing. Holding it in his hand, Chris can hardly believe that it is fur from Mew. Looking around, Chris sees that there is another clump of fur at the top of the fence.

'Mew must have climbed over the fence when it made its escape,' Chris breaths to himself. Taking out a pokeball, he calls Ninetales back. Then, he starts to climb the wire fence that surrounds the park. The fence is a lot harder to climb than he thought and he soon finds himself back on the ground. Chris sighs and thinks through his pokemon. Suddenly he takes out a pokeball.

'Aerodactyl,' he says, throwing it and allowing the stone creature to come out. 'Can you fly me over the fence?'

The grey pokemon nods and Chris climbs onto its back. As Aerodactyl lifts him up, he feels a bit stupid. The fence isn't really very that tall - he probably could have climbed over if he'd tried hard enough. Still, he was nearly over now and no one had seen him get out his pokemon to take him over the fence.

Aeordactyl lands and Chris climbs off its back.

'Thanks,' he says and holds out his pokeball, pulling his pokemon back inside. He feels another one of his pokeballs start to shake and takes it out. He sighs. 'Alright Ninetales, you can come out again.'

A throw of the pokeball and Ninetales is out again. Chris smiles at his familiar pokemon. It barks, happy to be out of the pokeball again. Ninetales sniffs the air again. It seems to have picked up another scent.

'What is it?' Chris asks. 'Can you smell Mew?'

'Nine!' barks Ninetales, bouding forward. Chris follows his pokemon, but it is a lot faster than him. Finally, he catches up and sees Ninetales pawing at something on the ground. As Chris looks closer, he realises it is a wounded Charmeleon.


	18. 

'Ditto?' Chris's pokemon said, confused. Chris and Victor were unable to speak. The pokemon that had appeared to be an unkown species, had now completely transformed into a Ditto!

'It was a Ditto all along?' Chris asked. Victor shook his head.

'There's no way it could have stayed in another form for that long,' he told Chris. 'That pokemon is not a Ditto. I'm sure of it.'

Victor took out his pokedex and pointed it towards the pokemon. The screen of the pokedex glitched up.

'Pokemon can not be identified,' it read.

'See?' said Victor. 'If that was a Ditto, the pokedex would be able to tell. The pokedex can tell that just because it looks like a Ditto, it's not one.'

Chris nodded. 'I see. But if it's not a Ditto... then what is it?'

Chris and Victor looked back to the pokemon.... and discovered that it had disappeared again.

'What are we going to do?' Chris asked. 'This pokemon is weird. I really can't understand it.'

'We'll try again with Ditto,' said Victor. 'I know it seems hopeless, but it's got to work eventually.'

Chriss nodded. He called his Ditto back and the two researchers headed back to the lab.


	19. 

'Nine! Nine!' says Ninetales, turning to its master. Chris looks worridly at the pokemon that Ninetales has found. It is lying on its side with its eyes closed, and it has a long cut across its left eye and another down its side.

'It's in really bad shape,' thinks Chris. 'I don't think I'll be able to help it.'

Chris reaches out a hand and touches the Charmeleon. It stirs slightly but doesn't open its eyes. The pokemon is barely breathing.

'I'll have to do something about it,' says Chris with a sigh. Ninetales watches as Chris scoops the unconscious pokemon up in his arms. It notices that the Charmeleon's tail flame is a lot smaller than it should be. Ninetales, being a fire pokemon, knows what this means.

'Nine! Nine!' it barks to Chris.

'Be quiet, Ninetales,' says Chris. He understands that his pokemon is worried, but all that is on his mind right now is helping the Charmeleon. He starts walking, carrying the heavy creature in his arms.


	20. 

Chris and Victor searched through their pokemon data files on their computer all night. But they couldn't find anything to explain the strange phenomenon they had just witnessed. There appeared to be no explanation for the strange pokemon that had seemed to be a Ditto.

'There's no way we can work this out without researching the pokemon,' said Victor. 'This is going to be hard, but we're going to have to make Ditto transform into it before it gets to do whatever it did to make it look like a Ditto.'

'It would be easier if we could catch it,' Chris pointed out. 'I mean, there's only so much we can work out from a Ditto that's transformed. And besides, it'll turn back into Ditto before long.'

'That's true, but catching it is going to be ten times harder than this,' said Victor. 'You said it disappeared just as you threw the Master Ball at it. This pokemon is beyond our current pokemon technology, Chris. It's probably impossible to catch.'

'Well, what's to say it's not beyond Ditto's power, too?' Chris asked. 'Ditto's probably having as hard a time transforming into it as we're having catching it.'

'Yes, but Ditto's a pokemon,' said Victor. 'We're humans. And let's face it, Chris. Humans don't understand pokemon as much as other pokemon do.'

Chris nodded. 'You're right. Tomorrow morning, then?'

'Yeah,' said Victor. 'Ditto will do it this time. I know it will.'


	21. 

'Charmeleon!' shouts a voice. Chris, startled, stumbles over and drops the pokemon.

'No!' he cries as Charmeleon lands on the ground with a thump. He gets up quickly and rushes towards it. Before he can reach it, a boy runs towards it and picks it up.

'Charmeleon!' he says, tears in his eyes. 'Please, say something! Say you're alright!'

'Is this your Charmeleon?' Chris asks. The boy nods. 'You should take better care of it. You can't allow it to get into this condition!'

The boy looks at Chris, and Chris notices that the boy, too, has scratches on his face. It looks as if he has been injured nearly as badly as the Charmeleon.

'It's not my fault,' the boy objects. He pulls his backpack off and opens it. Searching around inside, he finally pulls out a potion. He starts to spray it on his Charmeleon. 'Charmeleon and I came across the strangest pokemon we've ever seen. It was so powerful, it knocked both of us out just by looking at us!'

Chris gasps. Ninetales looks up at him. Chris starts to wonder.. could the pokemon possibly be Mew?

'Listen to me carefully,' he says to the boy. 'This pokemon, was it small, with a long tail and white fur?'

The boy looks curiously at Chris. 'No. I've never heard of a pokemon that looks like that...'

'OK,' nods Chris. 'What pokemon was it? Did you check your pokedex?'

The boy nods. 'I pointed my pokedex at it before it attacked. It said it was called "Mewtwo".'


	22. 

'There it is!' whispered Chris. He pointed towards the bushes. Victor spotted the tail and nodded to Chris. He looked down at his Ditto, who was already out of its pokeball.

'Ditto! Transform! Now!' ordered Victor. His pokemon had been practising all night, and had now mastered the art of transforming to be able to do it in one second!

'Ditto!' said Ditto, and started changing. The unknown pokemon looked at Ditto in alarm, and suddenly disappeared. But it was too late. Ditto had managed to complete the transformation!

'Yes!' Victor shouted. 'We did it!'

He picked up his Ditto and looked at its new form. Chris crowded around the pokemon, trying to look at it himself.

'It's amazing!' said Victor. 'This must really be a totally new pokemon - it's nothing like any of the others!'

'We'd better get Ditto back to the lab before it turns back,' said Chris. Victor nodded. He held onto his pokemon, and ran as fast as he could back to the lab. Chris smiled as he followed. They finally had a makeshift version of the new pokemon to study!


	23. 

'Oh no,' says Chris. 'If Mewtwo did this to you... that means it must be angry.'

'Of course it was angry!' says the boy. 'It nearly killed me and my Charmeleon!'

'You might be able to help me out,' says Chris.

'Doing what?' the boy asks.

'I'm looking for a pokemon,' says Chris. 'It's a really long story, but it involves that pokemon you just saw, and another pokemon. The rarest pokemon in the whole world.'

The boy raised his eyebrows. 'The rarest pokemon in the WHOLE WORLD?'

Chris nods. 'I'll explain everything if you promise to help me.'

'I promise,' says the boy.

'I'm Chris by the way,' says Chris. 'What's your name?'

'Lars,' the boy replies. Chris nods.

'Lars, this is very important, so listen carefully,' says Chris. Lars listens as Chris starts to tell him the story of Mew and Mewtwo.


	24. 

'How long till it changes back?' Paul asked.

'Who knows?' Victor shrugged. 'Let's just take advantage of the time we've got.'

Paul nodded. 'OK, first things first. What moves does it have?'

'There's only one way to find out,' said Chris. 'We've got to look into its brain to see what it knows.'

'And there's only one way to do that,' said Paul with a nod. 'Come on Ditto, this won't hurt.'

Paul grabbed Ditto and pushed a small helmet-like object onto its head.

'Be careful with it!' said Victor.

'It's fine,' said Paul. He hooked the wires from the headgear up to a machine which sparked up a bit. A flickering screen came on and started analysing numbers.

'I've never used this thing,' said Victor. 'How does it work?'

'It searches the pokemon's brain to see what four moves it knows,' said Paul. 'Normally it'll only take a few seconds. But since Ditto _really_ only knows Transform, and is just _using_ the moves it copied when it changed into the new pokemon, it's going to take longer.'

Victor nodded. The three men stood and waited, watching the screen flick through what seemed like random numbers. Finally, the first move came up on the screen.

'Pound,' said Victor. 'A fairly normal move. Not all that exciting.'

After a few seconds, another word appeared on the screen.

'Teleport,' said Victor. 'Well, that explains how it managed to disappear all those times.'

The thrid move appeared on the screen.

'Psychic,' said Victor. 'Now we're talking. Looks like this is a psychic type pokemon, and a strong one too.'

'But what's the other move?' Paul asked impatiently. 'It shouldn't be taking this long!'

After a long five minutes, the last move finally appeared on the screen. The three men read it, and gasped.


	25. 

'That's amazing,' says Lars. Chris nods.

'I know, but now we're in a lot of trouble,' he says. 'Both Mew and Mewtwo are out there somewhere. And I've got to find them before it's too late!'

'I'll help you find them,' says Lars. Chris nods.

'I was hoping you would,' he says. 'Well, we'd better get going - can you show me the place where you saw Mewtwo?'

'Sure,' says Lars. 'Follow me.'

Lars pulls out a pokeball and pulls Charmeleon back inside it. He leads Chris through the forest and finally stops in a huge clearing.

'I knew Mewtwo was angry,' says Chris. 'But I didn't know it was this angry!'

Chris looks around the area, amazed. He sees trees that have been knocked down, collapsed rattatas and pidgeys, and large footprints showing where the angry pokemon trampled through the forest.

'This is even worse than I thought,' says Chris. 'We're going to have to stop Mewtwo before it's too late!'

'What is it trying to do?' Lars asks.

'I'm not entirely sure, but I think I know,' says Chris. He shakes his head sadly.

'What?' Lars asks.

Chris sighs and looks at Lars. 'Revenge.'


	26. 

'TRANSFORM!?' Paul, Chris and Victor exclaimed in unison.

'This has got to be a mistake,' said Paul. 'Maybe it only knows three moves, and it put transform as the fourth because Ditto knows it.'

Victor shook his head. 'No, Paul, don't you see? When we tried to make Ditto transform into it before, the pokemon actually turned itself into Ditto! This seems impossible, Paul, but I think we've discovered that Ditto is _not_ really the only pokemon in the world that knows transform!'

'This is incredible,' said Paul. 'This is not just any pokemon we're dealing with. This is... is... some kind of super-pokemon!'

Chris stars at the Ditto which is still in the form of the new pokemon.

'This is the greatest discovery in the history of pokemon,' he breathed. 'This is not just a new pokemon, it's a new pokemon that looks like there's something really special about it.'

'It's no wonder we've never seen this pokemon before,' added Victor. 'I mean, to have power like that.. it must be rare. _Very_ rare.'

'If it's so rare, why do we keep seeing it?' Chris asked.

'This must be its home,' said Victor. 'It doesn't want to leave its home so it stays here, no matter how many times we try to capture it.'

'In that case, we can keep trying to capture it and it shouldn't run away!' said Paul.

'Not yet,' said Chris. 'We probably scared it a lot when we transformed Ditto into it. I think we should wait a while. And besides, we don't need to capture it while we've got Ditto to study!'


	27. 

Chris, Lars and Ninetales are still travelling through the forest. Chris knows now that Mewtwo is angry, and he feels even more guilty about what he did to Mew. If Mewtwo is angry as it is, Mew must be even angrier.

'How are we going to find Mewtwo and Mew, though?' Lars asks Chris.

'Well, finding Mewtwo shouldn't be too hard,' says Chris. 'We just have to follow the trail of destruction... it's Mew that I'm worried about.'

'Do you have any idea where it is?' Lars asks. Chris sighs and shakes his head.

'It probably wanted to get as far away from us as possible,' he explains. 'After what we did to it...'

'I can understand Mew being angry,' says Lars. 'But why is Mewtwo so angry?'

'It's a clone of Mew..' Chris shrugs. 'It must have some kind of knowledge of what we did to Mew, and it's angry at us because of that. Mewtwo isn't an ordinary pokemon, Lars. Mewtwo is super-powerful, but.. it's unnatural. I think _that_ is what it's so angry about.'

'It's angry because it's not a real pokemon, it's just a copy?' Lars asks. Chris nods. 'I don't see why that would make it angry, I mean.. what about Ditto? Ditto isn't exactly a real pokemon - it just copies other pokemon.'

'That's different,' says Chris. 'When Ditto transforms, it can easily change back to its original form. Mewtwo isn't like that - Mewtwo is the way it is and it can't change. There's no way that Mewtwo can become Mew.'

'I kind of understand,' says Lars.

'Well, whatever the reason,' says Chris. 'We've got to find Mew before Paul does!'


	28. 

'Height?' Paul asked.

'One foot, four inches,' Victor replied.

'Weight?' Paul asked.

'Nine pounds,' Victor replied. Paul entered the data for the new pokemon into the computer.

'There's not much else we can work out just from studying Ditto,' Victor sighed. 'And besides, it's going to change back soon. You know what we're going to have to do.'

Paul nodded. 'We're going to have to capture it.'

'How should we go about doing this?' Victor asked. 'When Chris tried to catch it before, it teleported before the master ball could get it. Obviously, it's a very special pokemon...'

'We can battle it,' said Paul. 'We've decided that it's a psychic type, yes? So we'll use a powerful bug type pokemon to weaken it. I've got a Beedrill..'

'We can't just expect to be able to weaken it and capture it in a master ball!' said Chris. 'This thing isn't dumb enough to sit there and fight against your Beedrill until it's weak enough to be caught. It will have teleported before we get to do any damage to it!'

'Then there's only one other solution,' said Victor. Paul and Chris faced him.

'What's that?' Chris asked.

'Jigglypuff,' said Victor.


	29. 

Ninetales has picked up a scent. Chris and Lars are excited - they could be on the trail of Mew! They follow Ninetales as it runs through the forest, and eventually it comes to a stop in front of a tree. It paws at something on the ground. Chris hurries over to see what it is. He picks it up in his hand and rubs it between his fingers.

'More of Mew's fur,' says Chris. He gets down on the ground and inspects the spot the hair was found in. It is quite enclosed - the tree roots seem to make a wall around the small area. Chris realises that the space is around the same size as Mew.

'I think this is where Mew stopped for a rest,' he says. He pats Ninetales on the head. 'Good work, Ninetales.'

Chris stands up and looks around, but there are no more signs of Mew.

'At least we know we're on the right track,' says Lars. Chris nods.

'Now we just need to keep going and--' Chris is cut off when he hears a loud cry in the distance.


	30. 

'Jigglypuff?' Paul laughed. 'What good is Jigglypuff?'

'Well, not necessarily Jigglypuff,' said Victor. 'Maybe Clefairy, or Chansey, or Lapras...'

'What are you getting at, Victor?' Chris asked. He knew Victor was forming some kind of plan.

'Think about it,' smiled Victor. 'What do those four pokemon all have in common?'

Chris and Paul think about it for a moment, but come up with nothing.

'I'd say they were all pink, if you hadn't said Lapras..' Chris murmured. Victor laughed.

'No, something more useful than that,' he said. There was a pause for a few moments.

'Oh, I give up!' said Paul. He accessed the pokedex on the computer and opened up the pokedex entries for Jigglypuff, Clefairy, Chansey and Lapras on a four-way split-screen monitor. He and Chris scanned their eyes over the information, and suddenly Chris clicked his fingers.

'They all learn sing!' he exclaimed. Victor smiled.

'Exactly right,' he said.

'You're suggesting we try and send this pokemon to sleep, then capture it?' Paul asked. He smiled. 'That's a brilliant idea!'

'Good,' Victor nodded. 'Once we've finished studying Ditto we can get to work on the capture of the pokemon.'

Victor turned and looked at his pokemon, and his heart sank. It was back in its normal form. They had nothing to study anymore.


	31. 

Chris, Lars and Ninetales rush to where they heard the cry. By the time they get there, it is too late. An adult Kangaskhan is lying on the ground motionless. Chris stares, lost for words.

'What on earth happened?' Lars asks.

'There's no sign of any physical attack,' says Chris. 'That only means one thing. It must have been a psychic attack.'

'Mewtwo,' Lars hisses. Chris nods, then walks over to the Kangaskhan with a sigh. He bends over and inspects it. He breathes a sigh of relief when he realises it is still alive. Suddenly he feels something touch his leg. He looks down and sees a baby Kangaskhan.

'Where did that tiny Kangaskhan come from?' Lars exclaims.

'Kangaskhan always carry their young in their pouches,' explains Chris. 'It must have been with its mother when.. when Mewtwo got to it..'

Chris picks up the little Kangaskhan and holds it in his arms, standing up. It seems as if it was not injured at all when Mewtwo attacked - its mother's pouch must have protected it.

'Mewtwo must be around here somewhere,' says Chris. 'We'd better go.'

'Hang on!' Lars says, astonished. 'Are you just going to leave that Kangaskhan there?'

Chris sighs and puts his hand on the boy's shoulder.

'Lars,' he says. 'I.. I don't think the Kangaskhan has much time left..'

Lars stares at Chris, his throat drying up.

'You mean..' he starts, but Chris interrupts.

'We'd best just take this young one and make sure _it_ survives,' he says. Lars takes a deep breath, then nods. Chris tries to smile, then continues to follow Mewtwo's trail.


	32. 

Victor, Paul and Chris walked through the park with a sense of purpose. They were finally on their way to capturing the rare, undiscovered pokemon. Soon, their studies would begin for real.

They all split up and approached the area from different sides. Once they were all in position, they looked to Victor. He nodded, and they each reached for their pokeballs. Chris's Chansey, Victor's Jigglypuff, and Paul's Clefairy and Lapras all appeared. The trainers motioned to their pokemon to be quiet, and they waited in silence.

Before long, there was a rustling in the bushes, and the pokemon appeared. Everyone turned to Victor. He waited until the pokemon was right in the centre, then nodded. The three men gave the signal to their pokemon to sing. In one moment, a soft pokemon lullaby filled the air.

'Jiiigg-a-lee-puff....'

'Cle-feee-air-eee.....'

'Laaaa-praass...'

'Chaaan-seeee...'

The unknown pokemon looked around, startled. It had no idea what was going on - the strange music was coming from all directions.

'Mew!' it cried out, trying to cover its ears with its tiny arms. 'Mew! Mew!'

'It's working,' Paul grinned.

'Me...me... meeeew.....' said the pokemon sleepily. Its eyes slowly closed. 'Mewwww.....'

The three men stood in silence as the realisation that their plan had worked, sunk in.


	33. 

Chris carries the playful young Kangaskhan in his arms as he continues to look for Mewtwo. Ninetales and Lars are following. Suddenly Ninetales barks and runs ahead.

'Wait, Ninetales!' calls Chris. He runs after his pokemon, but it is too fast for him. By the time he reaches it a few minutes later, it is huddled on the ground shivering.

'What happened, Ninetales?' Chris exclaims.

'Nine, nine...' murmurs Ninetales.

'Are you hurt?' Lars asks worridly. Chris bends down to his pokemon and inspects it. It doesn't seem to have any physical injuries, but it is obviously scared and has lost all its strength.

'You'd better get back in your pokeball,' says Chris kindly, and holds out the red and white ball. Ninetales is warped back inside and Chris puts the ball away.

'What happened?' Lars asks Chris.

'I don't know what happened, but I know what did it,' says Chris angrily. 'Mewtwo!'


	34. 

Mew slept in the class cage, its long tail wrapped around its body.

'Mew,' said Victor. 'The one hundred and fiftieth pokemon. I can't believe we finally have it.'

'I say we make a pokedex entry for it right away,' said Chris. Paul nodded and started rapidly pressing keys at his computer. He accessed the program that created the pokedex and opened up a new entry.

'So we're definitely going to call it Mew?' he asked the others for confirmation.

'Yes,' said Victor. 'Almost all pokemon are named after the sound they make, so we might as well keep the pattern.'

Paul nodded and typed MEW into the screen. He entered the data that they had already recorded from studying Ditto. For the description of the pokemon he simply put "NEW SPECIE".

'What about the information?' Paul asked. 'What should we put for that?'

The others thought about it for a moment. Then Victor spoke up. 'Well before we actually captured Mew, we had a few reports of this phantom pokemon being seen. But everyone just said they must have imagined it. So how about something like "So rare it is still said to be a mirage by many experts"?'

Paul grinned. 'I like it.'

'"Only a few people have seen it worldwide",' added Chris. 'Just to add to the mystery of it.'

Paul nodded and entered the pokemon's information. The pokedex entry was now complete.

'So, are we going to use the satellite to automatically update all the pokedexes out there?' Chris asked.

'Not yet,' said Paul. He got up and walked over to the sleeping Mew. 'We're not just pokemon researchers, we're pokemon scientists. We can do more with this pokemon than just add it to the pokedex.'

'What are you getting at?' Victor asked.

'This pokemon is so rare that we're the first to capture it,' said Paul. 'It must have been hiding for a reason. I'd say it's because it's powerful. And a long time ago, before we had all this pokedex technology, trainers hunted it because of its power. It's the same reason that Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres are so rare. Because so many trainers want them that they hide away.'

'So you're saying it must be even more powerful than the birds,' said Victor. 'How is its power going to help us?'

'As trainers we've always wanted the ultimate pokemon to add to our teams,' said Paul. 'Well, we've finally found it. But there's a problem - there is only one. If we use some of this cloning equipment.. we can create more of them.'

'You want to clone Mew!?' Victor exclaimed. Paul nodded.

'I think we can do it,' he said. 'We're pokemon scientists after all.'

While the three men talked more about what they could do with this new pokemon, Mew opened its eyes.

'Mew..' it murmured sadly.


End file.
